


Money, Love, and Everything in Between

by ZeldaMaster808



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, TW: Mentions of Abuse (maybe some slightly graphic descriptions), quinn is really annoying at the start but just stick around, quinntana endgame, starts of with mattana and quick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaMaster808/pseuds/ZeldaMaster808
Summary: Quinn, Sugar, and Brittany Fabray-Pierce all come from the influential and wealthy Fabray family. Quinn is obsessed with status and wealth and is known for being notorious and uncaring. Find out what happens when she meets the feisty and poor wedding planner, Santana Lopez, who seems to be the only one who's not afraid to stand up to Quinn.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez, Santana Lopez/Matt Rutherford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Meet the Fabrays

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first try at writing fanfiction so lemme know what you think! If needed I'll give trigger warnings in the beginning notes so please make sure to read the notes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it!

Quinn steps out of her Porsche and snaps on her sunglasses to shield her eyes from the sun. She quickly hurries up the steps to the elegant Fabray mansion. No sooner than she opens the door, she’s greeted by the high-pitched squeak of Sugar’s voice.

“Heeeey Quinn” 

“Hey sis” replied Quinn.

Before she knew it she was being pummeled by Sugar giving her a hug. “No hugs” spoke Quinn as she hastily squirmed out of Sugar’s tight grasp.

“Hey gals,” said a voice from the hallway next to them.

Quinn didn’t even need to look to know who’s voice that was.

“Brittany!!” 

“The one and only”

“I haven’t seen you in forever, I missed you!"

“Same here sis, you did remember to bring Sam’s gift though right?”

“Holy crap” were the last words Quinn uttered before hopping in a cab and asking the driver to take her to a music store that was open on Christmas day.

* * *

“Well since I’ve come on well my body’s been a mess, and I miss your ginger hair and the way you like to dress, won’t you come on over, stop making a fool out of me, why don’t you come on over Valerie” sang Santana as she scanned a customer’s new MIDI keyboard. 

“That’ll be $78 please” 

“Here you go,” said the customer handing her a hundred dollar bill, “Before you complain, I know things have been tight lately so keep the change." 

“Thanks!” yelled Santana as the kind-hearted customer walked out the door. 

Just as she was about to attend to the next customer, a hazel-eyed young lady stormed up to the counter.

“Give me a guitar and make it quick” the woman demanded.

“Woahhhh, you can’t just cut the line like that, who do you think you are?” retorted Santana.

“I’m a Fabray okay, Quinn Fabray, you and your pathetic low-lives here probably don’t know who 

I am, but just know that if you don’t do what I ask, I will make your life a living hell”

“Get out,” said Santana. Quinn raised her eyebrow.

  
  


“I said get the fuck out, blondie”

“What did you just call me?” said Quinn, astonished at the audacity of this person.

“Doesn’t matter, just get out before I go all Lima Heights on your ass” 

“Fine, but your manager will hear about this,” she said before storming out of the store wondering what the hell going all Lima heights meant. 

* * *

“Ughhhhhh” groaned Quinn as she collapsed on her bed carrying the guitar she’d quickly picked up from another store. She scrambled out of bed and grabbed wrapping paper before wrapping up the guitar in its case and tying it up with a bow.

  
“What’s got your panties in a twist,” said a man from the doorway. 

Startled at the sudden interruption by her brother Sam, Quinn quickly shoved the gift behind her back and tried to act natural.

“Nothing, just some Latina chick with a badass attitude who thinks she’s better than everyone else” sighed Quinn

“Reminds me of someone else I know” Sam playfully retorted.

“Quit it sam”

“Fine fine, how's the wedding planning going,” he asked.

“We still haven’t found a wedding planner everyone I know is already booked for the holidays or hates us.”

“Well lucky for you, I might have someone in mind”

* * *

“Hey Sam, what's up!” said Santana into the phone.

“I have a favor to ask”

“Sure, shoot”

“So I know you haven't done any major party planning in a while for your business but I was wondering if you maybe, possibly, might want to plan a wedding?”

“Oh my god are you serious Sam, I would love to! What’re the couple's names!”

“Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for chapter one! Lemme know what you like/didn't like or just any suggestions you have! Also since this is my first fic lemme know anything you think I can improve on!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: descriptions of abuse

_“So I know you haven't done any major party planning in a while for your business but I was wondering if you maybe, possibly, might want to plan a wedding?”_

_“Oh my god are you serious Sam, I would love to! What’s the couple names!”_

_“Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray””_

“What, there’s no way I’m planning that bitches wedding, the run in at the music store was enough for me.”

“That bitch is my sister” Sam sighed.

“You said the Fabray’s were your distant cousins, quit messing around”

“Look, I lied ok, I know how much you hate those “rich folk” and so I didn’t want to tell you”

“Oh so you can trust me to plan your sister’s wedding but you can’t even tell me your real last name, goodbye fabray”

“You know that's not what I mea-” Santana ends the phone call before he can finish his sentence. She crashes back onto her pillow and stares at the ceiling. Just as she’s about to drift off to sleep, she hears the door open to her room. 

“Why are you laying down, you should’ve had dinner ready already,” screamed a tall man from the doorway. He stomps over to the bad and grabs her wrist tightly.

“I got caught up in a phone call Matt, I’m sorry I’ll go make dinner.”

“Sorry won’t cut it this time,” he said as he tightened his hold on her wrist. Santana winces at the contact. He pulled her out of bed and into the living room before grabbing a lit cigarette from his ashtray. He swiftly lifted up her sleeve and pressed the cigarette into her arm. He sticks it on her skin a couple more times before leaving the room. Santana glanced down to see a bunch of red and black bruises starting to form on her shoulder. 

* * *

“Sam” Santana whispers into the phone.

“Santana! What happened, did he do something to you again. I’m gonna kill that bastard.”

“It’s not that bad, can I come over though”

“I’m not at home, but you can come to the Fabray's, the party’s there anyway, I’ll be there in 5”

“Ok, text me the address”

“Stay safe Santana”

* * *

Santana pulls up in the driveway of the mansion and steps out of the car. She glances around and sees Quinn talking to someone outside. She quickly scrambles inside hoping to avoid another confrontation with the uptight blonde. 

When she enters, she spots Sam laughing along with Mercedes and Tina, her other two friends from the music conservatory. Soon enough, Sam realizes her presence.

“Santana, I know you're still mad at me for lying to you but I have something important I need to say to you,” he says, grabbing her arm to tug her into his room. She quickly pulls away and massages her shoulder. Sam frowns. She follows him into the room, right behind Tina and Mercedes. They shut the door. 

Mercedes speaks first. “What did he do this time”

“It’s nothing,” Santana lies

“Bullshit, no-one pulls away that quickly unless they are hurt” Mercedes raises her voice. 

Santana glares at Mercedes. “I fell down the stairs.”

“There are no stairs in your house,” Mercedes quickly pulls up Santana’s sleeve, revealing her bruises from before. 

All three of them gasp. 

Mercedes shakes her head. 

Sam interjects the awkward silence and decides to change the subject. “I have something I need you to hear”

Sam and Mercedes take a seat at two stools as Tina sits down on the piano. The first couple chords of the song ring out and they start singing.

_ Take a minute girl come sit down _

_ And tell us what's been happening _

_ In your face, I can see the pain _

_ Don't you try to convince us that you're happy _

_ We've seen this all before _

_ But he's taking advantage of your passion _

_ Because we've come too far _

_ For you to feel alone _

_ You don't let him walk all over your heart _

_ I'm telling you _

_ Girl, I can tell you been crying _

_ And you needing someone to talk to _

_ Girl, I can tell he's been lying _

_ And pretending that he's faithful and he loves you _

_ Girl, you don't have to be hiding _

_ Don't you be ashamed to say he hurt you _

_ I'm your guy, you're my girl, we're your pals _

_ Don't you know that we love you _

_ I'm telling you _

_ Girl, I can tell you been crying _

_ And you needing someone to talk to _

_ Girl, I can tell he's been lying _

_ And pretending that he's faithful and he loves you _

_ Girl, you don't have to be hiding _

_ Don't you be ashamed to say he hurt you _

_ I'm your guy, you're my girl, we're your pals _

_ Don't you know that we love you _

_ Girl, I can tell you been crying _

_ And you needing someone to talk to _

_ Girl, I can tell he's been lying _

_ And pretending that he's faithful and he loves you _

_ Girl, you don't have to be hiding _

_ Don't you be ashamed to say he hurt you _

_ I'm your guy, you're my girl, we're your pals _

_ Don't you know that we love you _

_ Girl, take a good look at yourself _

_ He got you going through hell _

_ We ain't never seen you down like this _

_ What you mean you don't need us to help _

_ We known each other too well _

_ Girl, _

_ You're my girl, we're your pals _

_ Don't you know that we love you _

Unbeknownst to them, someone outside the doorway heard the whole thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, the song I used was "girl" by Destiny's Child. Anyway, lemme know what you guys think and if there's anything you want to see in the next chapters. Also, thanks to LouAngela for her nice review on my last chapter. That's all I have to say but have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this update!

_ Unbeknownst to them, someone outside the doorway heard the whole thing. _

A couple of minutes earlier……

Brittany carefully taped the ends of the green wrapping paper securely in place. This was the perfect gift for Sam, but she wanted to give it to him in private. She got up and headed towards Sam’s room, hoping to catch him alone before the party started. 

Just as she was about to knock on the door, she heard someone yelling from inside the room. She quietly pressed her ear to the door and could vaguely make something about stairs. A few seconds later she heard the opening lines to Destiny’s Child girls, being sung by Sam and a couple of other voices she couldn’t recognize. 

________________________________________________

“Santana, we care about you, and we’ve said it a hundred time before but I’ll say it again, you deserve better than Matt, you can’t keep on-”

“I appreciate your concern Sam, but I can’t leave him, and I know you think it's a bad idea, but it’s the only way I can protect her. I’ll see you later.” She got up and walked out of the room, wiping away the tears brimming in her eyes. 

_________________________________________________

Outside the room, Brittany still had her ear pressed to the door. She quickly retracted from her previous position as she heard footsteps approaching the door. As she pretended to distract herself with a magazine she had spotted on the nearby table, she spotted one of Sam's friends leaving the room while not so discreetly wiping a tear from her face. 

“Hey, you must be Santana,” said Brittany, running up to Santana.

“Oh um, who are you” replied Santana, confused as to why this person knew her name. 

“I’m Brittany, Sam’s sister, I heard that he asked you to plan the wedding,” Brittany spoke, trying to cheer up the sad latina. 

“That’s probably not happening, I’m still mad at him.” 

“Well I have the perfect remedy, Whenever I’m mad or sad I like to dance while Lord T plays the music”

“Who’s lord T?” 

“My cat. I’m pretty sure he’s also secretly a slumlord” Santana stifled her laugh, wondering how Brittany thought of this stuff. 

“Anyway, will you dance with me,” said Brittany, giving Santana her infamous pout and adorable puppy eyes that made her look like the saddest panda on the planet. Before Santana could even consider walking away, she caved at the sight of Brittany’s obvious ploy to make her feel bad. 

“Fine,” Santana huffed, “one dance.”

“Yay!” Brittany exclaimed before dragging Santana towards her dance studio, failing to notice the way Santana flinched at the contact. 

_________________________

After far more than one dance, Santana collapsed on the wooden floor. 

“You know Brittany, I actually do feel much better, so thanks”

“See I told you dancing makes everything better!”

“Have you ever considered dancing professionally? You have the talent for it.”

“I own my own studio to teach little kids to dance,” Brittany said. Seeing the children's faces when they learned a new move or finished a routine without messing up made Brittany much happier than dancing in the background for a bunch of people who don’t even care about the dancing. 

“That’s really nice, I bet those kids love to have you as a teacher.”

“Well, I love teaching them too so I guess we’re even.”

“I gotta go get ready for Sam’s party now, thanks for this Britt.”

“Wait, Sam told me what happened between you two, just know that he didn’t lie to hurt you, he thought you would hate him if you knew that he was a Fabray. I know you’re mad at him but just consider forgiving him?”

“We’ll see”

___________________________

With the help of Mercedes and Tina, Santana quickly got dressed up for the party in one of the Fabray’s many extra bedrooms. She glanced up at the clock and realized she had only a couple of minutes to get to the party. She rushed out the door of the bedroom and ran towards the mansion’s giant outdoor space where the party was being held when suddenly she collided with her least Fabray 

“Watch where you’re going, Fabray.” Santana sniped.

“Watch  _ your  _ attitude asshole. What are you doing here anyway?” replied Quinn, still dumbfounded at the Latina’s snarky attitude. 

“Sam asked me to be your wedding planner, you’d think you’d be more appreciative,” said Santana, mumbling the last bit.

“YOU’RE THE WEDDING PLANNER SAM HIRED,” Quinn yelled, “Could this get any worse.”

“No, it couldn’t, I’ll be going now,” said Santana, “Bye blondie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 3! Let me know what you guys thought of it. Also, I know the Brittana scenes might make it seem like it's Brittana but rest assured this fic is going to be Quintana, I just like to throw some Brittana friendship in there.


End file.
